Gravity Force
The Gravity Force (重力, Jūryoku) or Gravity Famiglia... as Raze calls it, is the force of some regular users here in BFF. They work together, with the members list and joint articles written below. Members *'Firegod00:' ~ A cool and calm user whom almost everyone likes. *'Soifon1219:' ~ A crazy guy who causes Hell when needed. Do not anger him since he has anger management probelms. Some idiotic kid who has come back. Haters, BEWARE! Also, if you listen to K-POP a lot, you can talk to him about SNSD, T-ara, SHINee, 2pm and SS501 but do not talk to him bout Wonder Girls cuz he hates them. Not strongly dislike, but HATE. *'Razeluxe91:' ~ A fun guy who is fun to RP with. Pretty amazing and is a great guide to anyone. *'Lone Black Garuga:' ~ A regular user and known to many, Lone rocks and helps whenever she can. *'Grizzaka:' ~ Yet another cool guy. Nothing much to say about him other than he's freakin cool. *'Kenji Hiroshi:' ~ Been here since the beginning of the GF. I like music, football, rugby and the occasional hike that wrecks you for two days after it lol. If you want a review done for one of your character articles, leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can accommodate you. (Time Depending lol) *'CrimsonKnight328:' ~ Most fun user ever? Yup. He is one of the most mature users in this group. *'Ichikue:' ~ A simple average user. I'm always up for an RP and anyone with questions. Apparently I'm "He's a cool guy and a good RPer. He is also really helpful to others." *'Fenix-sama:' ~ An admin here on BFF who joined as a mentor type. While not a full member (by choice) he will be participating in any future projects on the site involving the Gravity Force. *'Sadow-sama:' ~ A new member and one very awesome dude. *'Koukishi:' ~ A returning member of the Gravity Force. A creative user who always develops some interesting characters. *'Twilight Despair 5:' ~ A member of the Gravity Force. A calm person who likes to create. *'WanderingShinobi:' ~ A new-ish member and a pretty cool guy. *'Northstar1012:' ~ A new member. Likes candlelit dinners, long walks on the beach, the feeling of a clean shirt that just got out of the dryer. Also, I'm extraordinarily average. *'ShinobiOfDeath:' ~ The new member who loves to RP and is helpful to others. *'Njalm2:' ~ The newest member alongside Void and Jet'ika and a cool and helpful guy. He's got a pretty good eye and is a helpful reviewer of characters. *'Void:' ~ The newest member alongside Njalm2 and Jet'ika and a pretty cool guy. *'Jet:' ~ The newest member alongside Njaml2 and Void and a very cool guy. *'Twonjr2' ~ Is the newest addition to the team, though he is still a rookie he has the potential to become a great pro. Articles created by Gravity Force Important Information *'Gotei 13 (Gravity Force):' ~ Gotei 13 used in our stories. *'Royal Guard (Gravity Force)' ~ The Royal Guardsmen used in our stories. *'Kidō (Gravity Force):' ~ The Kidō list made by us. *'Gintō (Gravity Force):' ~ Our list of Quincy Spells *'Bleach (Gravity Force):' ~ Follows the plot-line of all our characters *'Espada (Gravity Force):' ~ The Espada in our stories. *'Jūsanseiza:' ~ An organization of former Royal Guard members. *'Philosophy:' ~ The strongest and oldest know echelon of supernatural energy that can be manifested and it isn't Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power). To use this type of energy the character made be at least Shunsui-Class or Aizen-Class. *'Movement of Venganza:' ~ A group of rogue Arrancar. *'Scarlet Alliance'~ Is one of the oldest Societies that have ever existed who's main purpose now and forever is to bring peace between Species in the Whole Universe. Species *'Yakubyougami:' ~ Those of which have suppressed their negative side, developing their positive entity at the fullest. *'Heaven's Dark Guardians:' ~ A group of people who protect something or someone which is currently unknown. *[[Masukage|'Masukage']]: ~ A group of humans similar to Quincies but take on the appearance of shinobi. *'Fōrun-juu:' ~ A group of individuals who have developed an Inner Animal spirit and gained the powers of said animal, becoming more animalistic as a result. *'Fusion Technique:' ~ A technique used to fuse two individuals of almost equal strength into one. *'Coelen Capitaliter': ~ A group of Shinigami/Hollow Hybrids akin to Vizards. *'Homunculus:' ~ Hybrid of animal/humanoid and Shinigami. *'Kūdōkihaku:' ~ A fusion between shinigami and arrancar due to a bond, this is extremely rare to see. *'Roiyarunaito: '~ Are the newest incarnation of powerful gods, each weilding a strong elemental force behind them. *'Kosumosukihaku:' Is an immortal godlike spirit being, that has heavenly or divine powers. The ancestors of these Deity-Like spirit beings existed before the beginning of time and the creation of the universe. *'The Shade': Unique individuals that attained Hollow and Shinigami powers simultaneously upon birth. *'Diabolus:' These Devils are a race of spiritual beings born from sin in the pits of Hell, wielding mystical powers to alter their shape, bind beings into diabolical contracts, and collect the souls of humans to gain greater power. Category:Real world articles